Light The Way
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Drabbles in everything from tragedy to romance and AU's. Read at your own peril.
1. Chapter 1

Just a few drabbles that wouldn't get out of my head.

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

_**Music**_

Artemis has a really strange habit of playing the piano when she is feels something.

She isn't used to feeling anything. The team understands it even though they sometimes spy on her when she is secretive and really needs to play something.

When she is feeling angry she plays aggressive, fast pieces. When she is feeling happy she'll play lullabies. Sometimes she lets them listen to her play when she is feeling lonely. She won't say it to their faces, but she loves an audience.

She never needs sheet music. Robin is always impressed.

Connor, Kaldur, and M'gann have never heard piano music before and enjoy it when she plays it. Dick, despite being a smug smart-ass brat, is always silent when she plays, as if it is the last piece she will ever play again.

Wally doesn't like to hear her play. He likes to watch her play.

She's very good at controlling her emotions. But when she plays the piano she will loosen up; let herself relax, and feel the music. She will give herself completely to the piece. Wally enjoys watching her the most when she lets them listen.

* * *

_**Taste**_

He cringes because...ew, seaweed? Really? Of all the disgusting things she likes, seaweed is on the list?

She glares at his face. "It's good."

"Good to everyone who likes raw fish. Sorry, but that is disgusting."

"I'm surprised you can afford to be so picky between stuffing your face every few minutes."

He winces as she takes another bite. "I like not getting sick or gagging when I eat."

"Have you even tried it?" She demands.

"Nope."

"Then how can you say you don't like it?"

"Because it smells terrible?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a kid Baywatch."

* * *

_**Lost**_

She didn't know where she was even going. All she knew is that her suitcase was bouncing around in the back seat of her old convertible (the one that she had to practically build from scratch herself), her sunglasses weren't doing shit to shield the sun from her face, and Kid Flash was running next to her.

That last part was still a bit off to her. After all, her goodbye letter to the team should have sufficed. It was quick, to the point, and blunt. Even M'gann, with all her awkward social mistakes, would see that she wasn't coming back.

Rolling her eyes, she rolled down the window and shouted, "Get off my case Kid Moron." Thank God the highway was deserted. "I said I was leaving, so I'm leaving."

"You can't do that!" He shouts back. "You can't just up and leave with no explanation! Pull over and talk to me damn it!"

"You want an explanation? Fine. I didn't like being on the team, so I quit. There, now will you leave me alone?"

"Not until you pull over so we can talk this through like adults!"

"Screw you Flash, and take your own damn advice!"

"You want me to pull over?"

She rolls her eyes again and hits the accelerator in hopes that old Hermes won't die out before she out-drives Kid-Flash. "Act like an adult sometimes."

Unfortunately, he was able keep up with the old car. "Can you please just stop so we can talk."

She scowled. "We'll talk when I'm dead."

"I'm not that patient."

She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard his voice only a few feet away from her. In her shock she punched the brakes, sending both of them spiraling down the road in dizzying circles. They come to a halt a few dozen feet away from the road, just missing the start of a cornfield. After her heart restarted and she could breathe normally again, she smacked his head as hard as she could. "Are you crazy? You nearly got us killed!"

He pouted. "How was I supposed to know you would scare so easily?"

She groaned. "Talk while I'm checking on my car and let me see if I need to sue you for damages."

"Deal."

* * *

_**Victory**_

Ace Detective Wally West smiled to himself as he watched the criminal being escorted by the police. Another case solved by Detective Wally West, eligible bachelor extraordinaire and the best detective in Star City, possibly in the whole country.

This time it was a jilted man killing his ex-lover by putting poison in her drink. That led all of the employees of the cafe to be suspects. Luckily there was a waitress at the cafe (whose alibi was air-tight) at the crime scene that was very helpful. She had seen what he had not, had questioned the suspects better than any cop he had ever seen, and had even solved the case before he did.

It was such a shame that she didn't react to his presence like her coworker did.

"Miss!" He shouted to her. She gave him a look of disdain and turned back to her friend (Megan, if he remembered correctly), completely ignoring him. He gave a frustrated sigh and walked over to her. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me with this case. I could never have solved it without you."

She gave him a look of surprise, which was completely understandable to him. For the past two hours he had acted like he was more superior than her, lording over her with the fact that he was a trained detective and she was just a waitress with a good eye. She had snappily replied that just because he was trained didn't mean that he had any talent. They had argued for a good half hour before the chief of police and her friend had to separate them. As time went on they became more civil towards each other, finally turning towards each other to solve the case.

She finally shrugged. "Don't mention it. I was just helping a friend out. If I hadn't stepped in, Megan might have been arrested for a crime I know she would never commit."

Megan, the girl beside her, blushed. "I owe you big time Artemis."

He smiled to himself. So her name was Artemis. It suited her. She was feisty, witty, and probably hated most guys.

God he hoped she wasn't a lesbian.

The blonde waved away her friend's thanks. "Puh-lease. You've saved my ass more times than I can count. Think of this as a gift from a friend."

"Wow." Wally thought as Megan protested some more. "Smart, beautiful, and loyal. I like her even more."

"Anyways," He said loudly, causing the two waitresses to stop their playful bantering. "I just wanted to know that you have my thanks. I never could have solved this case without you."

Artemis nodded. "No problem."

"You know," Megan suddenly piped up. "there's this neat little Italian place just off of Eastwood Avenue. Artemis usually gets off in half an hour, but Kaldur will probably be closing shop so everyone can go home." She winked. "She's single too. No boyfriend."

"Megan!" Artemis hissed. "What are you–"

The detective saw his opportunity. He grabbed the waitress's hand and said, "Then can I take you out tonight?"

He wanted to laugh at the shocked expression at the waitress's face but he knew that wouldn't earn him any brownie points.

Megan cheerfully squealed and thrust Artemis's coat into her arms. "Go ahead Art! I'll tell Kaldur you left early." She winked at him. "Make sure to show her a good time, Mister Detective, and have her home by midnight."

"Megan!" Artemis squeaked again.

Wally played along and nodded seriously to Megan. "Will do Miss."

Artemis sighed and shrugged on her coat. "Seeing as I clearly have no say in this, you're paying."

* * *

_**Mourn**_

"Augh!" The young goddess screamed. "Just go away and leave me alone! What part of _**eternal virgin **_do you not understand?"

Wallace smirked. "Unfortunately for you, I cannot leave until I have stolen a kiss from your virgin lips."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Another half-brained bet between you and my half-brained brother?"

"Actually, it was Dick this time. Roy was busy."

She sighed. "Where did you hear that my lips were virgin?"

He frowned. "Uh, you're a virgin _**goddess**_. Doesn't it kind of, you know, come with the territory?"

She chuckled. "Of course I've kissed men, stupid. I'm an eternal virgin, not a priestess. Remember Orion?"

"Didn't he end up a constellation because Roy tricked you into shooting him?"

Her face darkened and she turned away from him. "I have still not forgiven him for that."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Why? Because he was your favorite demigod?"

He quickly backtracked when he saw her shoulders shake. "Because," She whimpered. "I was going to ask Father for his permission to marry Orion. I was going to become human and live with him. And then Roy–" She cut herself off with a whimper and began to cry in her hands.

Suddenly the ground didn't feel so stable anymore as he stared at her in shock. Out of all his half-brothers and sisters, out of all his fellow Olympians, Artemis loved being a goddess. She was a protector, a huntress. She loved the duty that came with being an Olympian. To hear that she was going to give everything up for a man...it was inconceivable.

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "You are probably laughing at me." She gave a humorless giggle. "Poor little Artemis who has fallen so low as to fall in love with a man. You should have seen Linda. Miss Goddess of Beauty nearly cracked a rib laughing so hard."

"Linda is vain and spoiled." Wally snapped, surprising both Artemis and himself. "She does not know the meaning of true love, yet she parades the love lives of everyone else because she thinks it's her right. You must not let her petty insults get to you or you let her win." Wally sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Roy may be my best friend, but his behavior with what happened with Orion," He ignored her wince. "was completely unacceptable. No one agreed with his decision and we all felt terrible when it happened."

"Even you?" She whispered.

He smiled ruefully. "Even me. Look, I know I'm not your favorite god and we fight almost every time we see each other, but even I'm not that evil. I'm sorry I said the things I said. That was inexcusable of me."

She turned around and gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

He thinks that she should smile more often and wonders why he suddenly can't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

_**Wishes**_

She really regrets letting Zatanna and Megan convince her to do this.

The purple dress is too short, the sweetheart neckline leaves the her collar and neck bare and makes her uncomfortable, and her black heels (which were about two inches too high) are starting to hurt her feet. Thankfully she only had to put on a little make-up, and the comfortable the over-her-shoulder french braid looks fantastic and feels nice on her skull.

From the moment she walked into the hotel ballroom she felt like a moving exhibit on display. Wherever she looked she saw people gazing at her or her legs.

High school reunions sucked ass.

Period.

She was going to kill her roommates for forcing her to do this.

She sighed and made her way to the open bar before ordering a Caribou Lou, a shot of Tequila, and a glass of water. If she wants to enjoy tonight she better make sure she's at least a little tipsy.

"One Mimosa and a beer please."

She froze. She fucking froze. Artemis Crock, bad-ass of the CIA and currently the director of Human Resources and Internal Intelligence, froze at the sound of his voice.

God she was _**fucking screwed**_.

"Hello Artemis."

She swallowed and turned to face the main reason why she was so apprehensive about coming tonight: Wally West.

He hasn't really changed that much. He was more muscular, a bit taller, his shoulders more broad, his hair a bit shorter. Instead of sweater-vests and T-shirts with hilarious sayings, he wears a suit jacket over a collared shirt with a loose tie and slacks with nice shoes. He looks mature, grown-up. A far-cry from when they were in high school.

She swallowed her pride and grounded out, "Hello West."

He pouted. "And here I thought we were past the last names."

"We've never been past anything." She practically growls. "I don't even know why you're here with me. Go talk to someone else who remembers the king of Keystone High." God, where is that drink?

He blanched, shocked at her hostile tone. Thankfully the bartender gave them their drinks, sparing them from talking. She took her shot and downed her water and prayed he wouldn't speak to her for the rest of the night.

"I'm sorry."

She turned to him with a shocked expression. "What did you say?"

He sighed. "I know I was a major dick to you in high school and I'm really sorry. There was really no excuse for my behavior and I completely understand if you don't even look at me for the rest of the night."

She snorts and sips her Lou. "Got that right."

He presses on. "But I'm not that kid anymore. I'm different now and I would like to make it up to you."

She stops and sets down her drink with a sigh. "What about Linda? What will she say?"

His angry look startles her. "I'm done with Linda. I never should have let her control my life like that. It was stupid of me. We broke up when she graduated college and I've never been happier." He put a hand on hers. "I do want to start over. I am really sorry and I really hope that we can be friends."

It must be the alcohol talking because she nods and squeezes his hand back. "Okay. You've got one more shot." She sends him her fiercest glare, the one that makes all her trainees cower in fear. "Don't mess it up."

He laughs. "Got it." He holds his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Wally West, bioscientist at Star Labs."

He smiles back and grasps his hand. "Artemis Crock, director of Intelligence of the CIA."

She was going to kill her roommates for making her wear the stupid dress.

After she thanked them for forcing her to go.

* * *

_**Music**_: Just a little drabble that was on my mind.

_**Taste**_: Because of Volleyball training (and the fact that my coach wants me to loose 30-50 pounds) I've been trying to eat healthier, so I've taken up the habit of replacing all of my snacks with dried seaweed. It's gross to my family (especially my mother) but I actually like it.

_**Lost**_: I've always imagined a run-away scene between them like that.

_**Victory**_: The prompt was, 'The detective saw his opportunity. He grabbed the waitress's hand and said, "Then can I take you out tonight?" I think we can all imagine Wally as a cocky detective (or am I getting him and Robin mixed up?)

_**Mourn**_: If I'm going to do a drabble then I've gotta include a mythical Greek God setting.

_**Wishes**_: Everyone loves a high school reunion AU. Prompt: He hadn't seen her since they left high school.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how, but I ended up doing another chapter...

Enjoy!

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

_**Waiting**_

They say the oddly colored woman with blond hair has never left the cabin at the end of Seapoint Lane. She showed up out of nowhere one day with only one suitcase and sad eyes and bought the haunted cabin at the end of Seapoint Lane. She gets her groceries delivered weekly and never goes to church. The latter is considered a scandal by the town.

They say that every evening, just as the sun begins to set, she goes outside with her heavy shawl and watches.

Some say she waits.

She doesn't go into town unless she has to. No one knows what she does for work. Most don't even know her name. They only identify her as, "The lonely woman who lives in the haunted house."

There are whispers that she is a witch. After all, some argue, how can someone feel safe living in that haunted house? The elderly and those who have had the courage to say hello to her click their tongues and gnash their teeth. They have a rougher idea of who she is better than those fools who feed on gossip like one drinks alcohol.

They know that she is simply a poor soul who loved a young man who went out one day and never came home.

* * *

_**Pain**_

Artemis couldn't believe it. The woman who raised her was really gone. The woman who supported her, who loved and nurtured her, who disciplined her, was really gone.

Killed by her own husband.

Artemis clenched her fists. While she had never really considered Lawrence her father she knew that somewhere deep down he was still human. But not now.

Not after last week when she found him standing over the cold body of her mother.

She held back a sob and buried her face in her knees. She knew it was a bad idea to be sitting on the curb when the sun has almost risen, but she can't find herself to care.

With no one to hear her cry, Artemis lets loose the tears she has been holding back.

She doesn't even feel Wally sit down next to her and pull her into his chest so that she can cry on his shoulder.

* * *

_**Friendship**_

Wally gulped. It's been a week since Winter break ended and the day has finally come: boggarts in fifth year Defense Against The Dark Arts.

His best friends beside him don't seem as concerned. Richard (appropriately nicknamed Dick) Grayson is standing off to the side looking extremely bored. Artemis Crock is reading a thick novel on amulets containing ancient power and where to find them. (She always was a bit of a nerd, he reflected fondly.)

Their DADA teacher, Mr. Wayne, tells them to get in a single line so that they can get started. He teaches them the spell to repel the boggart, makes them repeat it, and then tells them to stand back from the rattling trunk.

Naturally Gryffindors are first with Hufflepuffs behind them and the Slytherins behind them.

"This is going to be so much fun." Megan Morse, a fifth year Hufflepuff, whispered to her Slytherin boyfriend, Conner Kent. Conner grunted in reply.

After a few people go ahead of them it is Wally's turn. He gulped as the boggart turns into a giant snake. The Slytherins in the back snickered, but abruptly stop as Artemis shot them a nasty glare. He guessed the time that she punched Cameron Makhent has made her a legend among the Slytherins.

Wally gulped and shouted, "Riddikulus." The snake suddenly turned into his grandmother in her hot pink robes. The entire class burst out laughing and although he should have felt terrible, he couldn't help but laugh with them.

Mr. Wayne chuckled before calling out, "Artemis Crock."

Artemis took a deep breath before handing her book to Wally and stepping forward. The boggart looked at her curiously for a few moments before transforming into a man. He would be handsome had a sneer not covered those features. A tattoo is clearly inscribed on his exposed lower arm. Some students (mostly Slytherins) gasped as they recognize the mark and the man.

Lawrence Crock stared at his horrified daughter before hissing her name. "You should have joined the family business, baby girl." He spread his arms. "The Dark Lord would have given you whatever you wanted: fame, power, respect. Instead you had to kill me." He spat the word kill. "You'll always be a murderer, Artemis. First it was me, then it was almost Jade." Artemis paled at the name of her older sister. "Who will it be next? Your teachers? Your classmates?" He sneered again. "Your friends?"

"Shut up!" Artemis screeched. "Shut up shut up _**shut up**_! _**Riddikulus**_!" The boggart shivered before exploding. It rattled the classroom, some of the students falling over from the force of the explosion.

The dust settled and the only noise was Artemis huffing.

Mr. Wayne stepped forward. "And that class," How could he sound so calm. "was a boggart dying from the force of an extremely powerful Riddikulus. Tomorrow we will have a lecture on how a-"

Artemis only half listens, mortified that she let the entire class know what horrible thing she did.

She hadn't meant to kill her father. She really didn't. But when she saw him torturing that girl-

Suddenly she was nauseous. What would everyone else say? Would they kick her out of school? What would Headmaster Nelson do when he heard that one of his students was a killer?

Suddenly she feels two arms wrapped themselves around both her arms.

"Why the long face Artemis?" Dick asks innocently.

She stared at them incredulously. "How can you guys stand to be around me? I murdered my own father!"

Wally shrugged. "It was big news when it happened, so we both know the truth. When you were ten you saved a muggle girl from dying. Everyone called you a hero."

"It doesn't matter!" Artemis nearly shouted. "I killed someone related to me! I nearly killed my own sister! How does that not matter to you guys?"

"Artemis." Dick said seriously, stopping all of them in front of the Great Hall. "You killed to protect. One life would have been lost that day, no matter what. You saved someone. From what I heard, it was wandless magic that killed him anyways. Your desire to protect the girl was so strong that you accidentally released it all on them. It wasn't your fault." He held her hand tighter. "That's why we don't care."

"We know you, Artemis." Wally interjected. "We know you aren't your father. You've defended us, studied with us, ate with us. You're a true Gryffindor and bullocks to anyone else who says otherwise."

Artemis sniffed loudly before wiping her eyes. "I'm still not helping you with your essays."

"Come on!"

* * *

_**Stuck**_

"So let me get this straight." Wally had to whisper in case any members of the opposing team found them. "There's some sort of turf war going on between the Justice League, and the Light and Reach, both of which have teamed up to defeat the League."

"Correct." Artemis grunted, trying to shift her weight to her other leg.

"And you've been working for the Justice League all your life."

"Correct again."

"You work at the bar Gotham as a spy to gather intelligence and identify members of either the Reach or the Light for the League."

"Correct."

"You've been shot. You can't walk on that leg."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Was it the blood that gave it away? Or the screaming?"

He went on like he hadn't heard her. "And now we have to find your uncle, one of the richest men on the planet, or we die."

"That's pretty much it." Artemis tried to stand up. "There's a safety house about three miles from here. I can send a distress signal to the League. They'll pick us up and get you to a safe place."

"What about you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Baywatch. You're the one who doesn't have the training to handle this."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who's injured."

She snorted. "My hands aren't injured. I can still use a gun."

"Great." He suddenly smiled. "I'll carry you while you defend us."

"Can you even run?"

He smirked. "I was on Varsity Track all four years of high school."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess I have no choice." She held out her hand. "Artemis Crock."

He shook it. "Wally West."

"Your name's really Wally?"

He sighed.

* * *

_**Storm**_

How did things end up like this? How did she get stuck in the same taxi as freaking Wally West? On Valentines Day in the middle of the biggest storm Gotham City has seen since 1998 no less.

Oh she remembered him alright. Biggest douche bag in Star City High School. A track star, science whiz, and all-around American boy. He was always nasty to her, no matter what she did or said. His best friend, Dick Grayson, apologized for him all the time.

"He never acts like this." Dick swore. "He never gets like this unless its around you." Like that made everything fucking better.

He always hung out with the serious athletes: Conner Kent and Megan Morse, both of whom were the best cheerleaders in school, Dick Grayson, Gymnast and Mathlete extraordinaire, and Kaldur A'hm, a swimmer who went to the Olympics when he was a senior. It was a rag-tag group of friends sure, but they all got along pretty well. Most of them were very nice to her and couldn't understand why Wally treated her with such animosity.

The teasing stopped when she slapped him in front of all his friends. She had been walking past their table when he suddenly threw a bowl of hot soup on her. He didn't realize it was still hot until she started crying in pain. He tried to apologize. That's when she slapped him and told him she hated him. He stopped making fun of her after that. In fact, he stopped acknowledging her presence at all.

Wally West was one of her high school nightmares. Yet here he was, sitting beside her in a taxi.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

He looked at her in surprise. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes, you can get your own damn taxi."

He scowled. "There isn't another taxi. Because of the storm everyone is looking for shelter."

"Well look for shelter somewhere else." Artemis snarled.

Wally suddenly became angry. "What have I ever done to make you so mad at me?"

She rolled her eyes and began to massage her temples. "I wouldn't expect an asshole like you to remember who you dump soup on."

The taxi suddenly became very quiet as Wally realized who he was sitting next to. "Artemis Crock?"

"That is my name." She said dryly.

This was going to be the longest taxi ride she ever took.

* * *

_**Fight**_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was all that one could hear in the Cave that day, along with the occasional grunt, snarl, click of the tongue, or breathless laugh.

While Black Canary was out on a League mission training had been canceled for the day. Almost everyone had left for the beach, but Artemis and Wally had stayed behind to train.

Artemis had too much excess anger and needed to get it out before she went home and took it out on her mom. She hated doing that, especially on her mom. It made her feel too much like a Crock. But between school and the team, she had so much anger she felt like she could fight for days.

Wally had too much energy that he needed to get rid of. He had been in school for 7 hours and he was tired of sitting still. Sure, going outside with the others would probably get rid of most of that energy, but always burned more in a fight. Artemis was already willing to fight, so why not expel the energy with her?

With a smirk Artemis ducked down and swiped Wally's legs out from under him. He quickly regained his balance, but not quickly enough to dodge the light punch to his gut.

"Yield." Wally grunted from his position on the ground.

Artemis smirked.

* * *

_**Waiting**_: Prompt: That woman in the cabin at the end of the road has never left, always staring out at the sea, waiting for someone.

_**Pain**_: Prompt: It's early morning in a rough part of the city. A woman is sitting on the curb.

_**Friendship**_: Who wouldn't want to see the cast of YJ as characters in a Harry Potter universe?

_**Stuck**_: Prompt: Bartender is working for a secret organization that is fighting against a syndicate. Bystander gets caught in the crossfire.

_**Storm**_: A taxi, an old enemy, and Valentines day

_**Fight**_: Just a random little scene that popped into my head.


End file.
